Sometimes life just happens
by Goaliebaby
Summary: Harry & his sister are unexpectedly taken back in time. Fred loses his girl. The marauders are in for one heck of a shock, and what is George doing in the library? Takes place after the final battle. This is my first story, so tell me what you think! Rated T because it needs to be. Please Read/Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Light.

After the final battle, amidst the celebrations for the Light side's victory, Harry found his god-sister Addison Black sitting in a corner, surveying the Weasley family. He slid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He glanced up and his eyes locked on Fred. To his horror the red-headed twin was 'celebrating' with Angelina Johnson. He wrenched his gaze back to his sister and felt his own heart break at the tears falling down her face.

"Shhh. Addie. Please don't cry. " He tried to comfort her but knew it was in vain.

"I-I-I love him Harry. I told him I did; Back in the room of requirement before the battle. He just looked at me." She swallowed back a sob. Harry felt helpless as he watched the pain flash on her face. Rage bubbled inside of him as he looked at her…

She was wearing a pair of black jeans that were torn and blood soaked. Her trainers were ragged from all those months on the run. She was wearing a worn leather jacket that covered most of her scars and the tattered white shirt underneath was covered with her blood from when she had been 'sectumsempra'd'. Her black wavy hair -hidden under her hood- was knotted and tangled and her silvery grey eyes showed nothing but pain and exhaustion. Harry glanced down and saw she had rolled up her sleeve and her right forearm was red and angry from Bellatrix's knife. Yet she had not shed a tear, not a single one, even when she was being tortured. But now, the danger was gone and she had tears flowing non-stop, all because of Fred Weasley. He clenched his wand tightly knowing there was nothing he could do to make it better.

"Oh Adds." He sighed, "I am so sorry." He brushed her hair out of her face and pulled her in for a hug.

When she pulled back, Addie looked at Harry, taking in his ratted trainers and torn, bloody jeans. His arms, though hidden under the sleeves of his leather jacket –the matching her own- she knew were littered in scars and gashes. His shirt was torn and bloody and his face was tired and slightly pinched from the scar that ran from near his right eye down to his chin. She smiled grimly, they were quite a sight that's for sure. Wiping away her tears she looked up at him,

"I wish I could talk to my dad."

Harry blinked back his tears and nodded, "Me too kiddo, me too."

"Harry! Addie!" The duo looked up at the Weasley's who were beckoning them over. Rising to their feet the pair had barely taken two steps when a bright light surrounded them. Addie grabbed Harrys hand as every pair of eyes in the hall was drawn to them. The light got brighter and brighter as Addie looked frantically around the room. She locked eyes with Fred and saw the shock in them, before she and her brother disappeared with a small 'pop'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The 70's

The four Marauders had just sat down to enjoy the Halloween feast, James still put-off from Lily's blatant rejection. They had barely gotten settled when Dumbledore got to his feet. Clapping his hands he beamed, but before he could open his mouth to say a word there was a flash of light and two people fell right out of the ceiling. Before anyone could react, a girls voice screamed 'Aresto Momentum!' and they landed with a 'thump' right in front of the Headmaster. There was silence in the hall that wasn't broken until a groan came from the crumpled heap on the ground, followed by a series of expletives that made even Sirius' jaw drop. With every eye turned their way, Harry and Addie rose to their feet. As they came into clearer view, gasps echoed through the Hall; these people looked like they had come from battle! No one could see their faces yet, but judging from the looks on the staff's faces it was shocking. Whispers had broken out and people were starting to climb up onto the tables to catch a glimpse of the newcomers.

Sirius glanced and James and Remus questioningly but both of them shrugged. They rose to their feet and craned their necks to get a better view but they had no sooner done that when Dumbledore shot a firecracker out of his wand and shouted,

"Siiiilence! Everyone will please stay seated!"

With much grumbling, students returned to their seats and it was only when no one was left standing that he turned his attention to the two in front of him. The Hall was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

"Who are you?" There was a suspicious undertone to his question. To the shock of the hall, the shorter of the pair let out a barking laugh. The Headmaster raised an eyebrow and smiled at the person.

James nudged Sirius and Remus, "Do you think they know they're laughing at Dumbledore?" He shook his head slightly when all of the sudden the laughter stopped. He looked up in time to see the short one turn to him. Their face was still hidden by the hood but when they spoke it became apparent that this was a girl.

"Yes James Potter, I'm quite aware of who I'm laughing at."

There was a shocked silence as James sat back with his mouth open. The girl turned back to the Headmaster and before anyone could blink an eye she whipped out her wand and with a flourish encased herself, her friend and Dumbledore in a shimmering shield. The occupants of the Great Hall strained their ears but could hear nothing of what was being said. After 10 minutes, everyone was getting restless and growing impatient with curiosity. James was sitting with his head together with the other marauders trying to figure out how this newcomer knew his name. Another 15 minutes passed and students were just rising to their feet to leave when the shield disappeared. The Headmaster stepped forward,

"Will James Potter and Sirius Black please stand?"

The two friends looked at each other before getting to their feet. The two strangers looked at each other before the tall one pushed the shorter one forward. As she walked towards the Gryffindor table to threw back her hood to reveal her face. For a moment it seemed as though all the oxygen had been sucked out of the Hall because the entire student body gasped as one. Boys sat up straighter as though to catch the eye of this beautiful warrior. But it was in vain, for she only had eyes for Sirius who was gripping Remus' shoulder tightly to keep himself standing. She stopped directly in front of him but didn't speak.

Before anyone could move the taller figure began to walk the same path as his friend. He too pulled off his hood and once again there was a collective intake of air. This time however, it was the girls who sat up straighter, flipping their hair and fluttering their eyelashes, trying to draw the attention of this ruggedly handsome man. He kept his eyes on James though. When he reached him, every jaw in the Great Hall dropped because this stranger could have been James' twin.

The girl linked arms with her friend and they turned to face the men in front of them. They opened their mouths and at exactly the same moment the spoke only two words. Words that caused chaos.

"Hey Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Say What?

Fred was in shock. Everyone in the Great Hall was in shock. One moment, Harry and Addie had been walking toward them and the next minute they had disappeared. Even more shocking than that was that when he caught Addie's eye before she disappeared she had been crying. His heart clenched at that realization. He had never seen her cry before, and he didn't like it at all. He started racking his brains for what could have caused it when his eyes landed on Angelina. Shit.

* * *

Sirius gaped at the girl in front of him. She stared steadily back at him while he gaped like a fish. All around them the Hall erupted in whispers and everyone was pointing to them. Next to him, James was having the same reaction. He snapped out of it before Sirius though and pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug that shocked everyone.

"Well of course you're my son! You look just like me! Uh, what's you name?"

Harry smiled, "Harry. Harry James Potter."

They embraced once more and the Hall burst into applause. Once it had died down, everyone focused on Sirius. He started to circle the girl, stroking an imaginary beard, his brow furrowed. Mumbling. Loudly.

"Hmmm. Your hair is just like mine." He tugged a few of her curls. "And your eyes are exactly like mine." He peered into her face, "So is your nose." He poked it, "And your ears…" He tugged them. Then he stepped back, his eyes widening comically. He leapt up onto the table and struck a dramatic pose,

"LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND SLIMEY SLYTHERINS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS? THIS MEANS THAT THIS LOVELY GIRL IS MY KID!" He jumped off the table and proceeded to engulf her in a huge hug. He pulled away, "What's your name?"

She smiled, "Addison. But everyone calls me Addie."

He pulled her into another smothering hug and whooped, "THIS IS MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER ADDIE BLACK!"

The Great Hall erupted into applause again and many of the girls were trying to discreetly wipe away tears while many tried to figure out the girl's mother. Eventually it calmed down and it was then that everybody realized that the newcomers were still in torn and bloody clothes. At this discovery Madame Pomfrey whisked them away to the Hospital Wing with James and Sirius stampeding after them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back Home

The Great Hall was frantic. No one knew where Harry and Addie had gone and they were terrified; two of the biggest war heroes had just vanished into thin air. Hermione realized they must not have left of their own free will because it was impossible to Apparate in or out of Hogwarts, and because they had each looked shocked before they vanished. Nonetheless, search groups had been administered to scour the castle.

"Freddie." Fred started when he felt someone touch his shoulder. "Freddie why are you beating yourself up over this?" George was really concerned for his twin; he was taking it really hard.

"She told me she loved me Georgie; in the Room of Requirement before the battle. She grabbed me by the shoulders, looked me in the eyes and said 'I love you Frederick Gideon Weasley.'" He paused.

George beamed, "Well that's great! Congrats bro!" But Fred merely shook his head and George felt the grin melt off his face.

"I didn't say it back Georgie. I just looked at her. And then all the sudden it was time to fight and she was gone. Then after it was over, Angelina- she just came out of nowhere! She grabbed me and snogged me, and I was so shocked I couldn't move. Then I pushed her away and looked up, and Addie was looking right at me and she was crying. Then that light came and now she's gone."

George was shocked to say the least, and his heart went out to his brother. So he did the only thing he could think of and pulled his twin into a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Oh My!

"Oh dear. Oh my…gracious!" Madame Pomfrey's constant mutterings were starting to grate on Addie's last nerve. She was growing sick of everyone's pity. Harry was sleeping next to her while James, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore were trying their best not to look too curious about her wounds.

"Oh goodness!"

Addie gritted her teeth and tried to hold in her frustration but she was fighting a losing battle. She saw Madame Pomfrey open her mouth again and lost it,

"STOP! NOT ANOTHER SOUND! I KNOW HOW HORRIBLE I LOOK OKAY! I happened to be there when I was cursed, attacked and torn to shreds. KEEP YOUR COMPOSURE WOMAN!" She scowled and crossed her arms.

The four men at the end of her bed nearly fell out of their shoes in shock. Eventually the silence was broken, by Harry, who had woken up when Addie began yelling.

"Hey Adds. Maybe you should just give them a quick overview of all your injuries." He stared at her meaningfully until she sighed,

"Fine. But you're gonna want to sit down."

The three Marauders glanced worriedly at each other, while Dumbledore and Pomfrey grimly made eye contact. There was a moment's pause and then all five of them simultaneously conjured a chair and sat, waiting expectantly for her to start. Before she could open her mouth however, Harry interrupted,

"You should know that she's the worst. No one else was torn up this bad. But she kept jumping in front of curses to save our friends."

Addie glared at him, then directed her piercing gaze at the nurse who had pulled out a quill and some parchment. "Ready?" As everyone nodded Addie pulled her knees up to her chest, wincing as she did so and Harry moved from his bed to hers and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay. Well. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I have been on the run for the last 8 months or so. We've been living in a tent and haven't eaten properly in a few months-"

"Malnourished" Madame Pomfrey mumbled and scribbled on her parchment.

"Erm yea. So the snatchers got us about a month ago and we had to go to Malfoy manor—"Sirius, James and Remus all stiffened at this but it went unnoticed— "and Scabior put Harry and Ron in the dungeons and Bellatrix tortured me and Hermione-" She was cut off by Sirius,

"WHAT?! Bellatrix!? My COUSIN?" He was shaking with suppressed rage.

Addie nodded, "Yea. She really loves the Cruciatus."

Madame Pomfrey turned white and wrote that down while Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought.

"Um. Then she turned me over to-to Scabior and-and-and G-Greyback-" Remus paled significantly- "and they took me to this room. And th-they-" She broke off and buried her head into Harry's shoulder. Sirius was trembling with fury, his hand was clenching his wand so hard his knuckles were white and both Remus and James were white as sheets. Harry's face was an indiscernible mask though his voice broke with hatred as he spoke,

"Scabior raped her. Then he let that monster have a go." Madame Pomfrey looked faint and she whipped out her wand but he shook his head. "We already checked. She is completely healed with no consequences besides the emotional damage."

Addie lifted her head and locked eyes with Sirius. There was a long moment of silence before he stepped forward and tentatively wrapped her in a hug. It was then that her composure left and she burst into tears. She clung to his robes and sobbed. Wide-eyed he looked at his friends but they looked as shocked as he felt, so he summoned all his fatherly instincts and rubbed her back, still hugging her tightly and murmured soothing sounds. Her sobs soon died off and she sniffled, wiping her eyes as she pulled away form him.

"S-sorry."

The nurse heard the tremor in her voice and spoke, "Dear, why don't you give us the short version and then I'll give you a nice sleeping draught."

Addie glanced at Harry, who gave her a reassuring nod and grasped her hand tightly,

"After… that happened, Bellatrix cut me with her knife"—she rolled up her sleeve and exposed the angry looking cut— "Then Dobby helped us escape but Bella killed him. Then we broke into… erm, nevermind. We flew on a dragon, but got burned with fake jewels. Then we went to Hogwarts and it was the battle." Addie broke off and looked at Harry. As everyone watched curiously, the two conversed silently and then Addie spoke again, her voice hollow, "Dolohov hit me with the Cruciatus, a wall fell on my leg when I helped Fred, I got hit with Sectumsempra on my stomach but Snape's memories saved my life, I jumped in front of the Cruciatus for Hermione, I got stabbed in the leg, one of the Carrow twins hit me with a curse that made me bleed easily but I counteracted it before too long. Um..that's it." Addie looked down at her knees and blinked back tears.

Harry narrowed her eyes, "What else Addison." She looked up and grimaced before whispering something that made Remus turn green and moan out loud. Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore glanced at each other and Sirius and James leaned in,

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch that."

Addie sighed and spoke louder, "Greyback was attacking a first year and I just… no child deserves that so I got in front of her and he leapt at me instead. He sliced open my back and... bit my shoulder."

Madame Pomfrey leapt to her feet and moved Addie's shirt to expose her shoulder. At the site of the set of oozing teeth marks, James squeaked and sat down, Sirius turned purple and fainted dead away and Remus strode quickly away to the other end of the Hospital Wing where he proceeded to pick up a bed and throw it against a wall. Then he walked back, breathing deeply to control his anger and patted her awkwardly on the head,

"I'll help you get through this. Don't worry. I'm sure it's much easier to deal with when you know you're accepted from the start." He smiled weakly and she nodded her thanks.

There was a low groan as Dumbledore revived Sirius and he climbed to his feet, still tense with anger, and pulled her into a gentle hug, "I will always accept you. And I'm proud of you for doing what you did." He let go and quickly turned away from everyone, though the shaking of his shoulders made Addie suspect that she had brought her warrior father to tears. Her shoulders slumped and looked at the ground, until someone lifted her chin. She found herself staring into James' hazel eyes and he gave her a faint smile,

"You're gonna be okay. If you're anything like Pads, and it sounds like you are, you are going to be fine." He kissed the top of her head and then the three furious Marauders made their exit.

Addie watched them go before turning back to the others and grimaced. Harry ruffled her hair and handed her a small vial that he had received from Madame Pomfrey before moving back to his own bed. No words were exchanged, but Addie could feel the pity rolling off the two adults in waves and so she uncapped the small bottle and downed it quickly. She laid back and had just enough time to get comfortable before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What is going on?

Hermione was in the library. She was poring over every textbook she could lay her hands on to try and find an explanation for where her friends might have gone. The Weasley family had helped for a while before taking a break to get a good night's rest. She didn't blame them, they had to recover from the battle and it was exhausting reading all the books, but she had been upset when Ron was one of the first to give up- Harry was his best friend and he had gone off in search of a home cooked meal. She tried to shake off her anger at him as she returned another book to the shelves. She felt tears of desperation prick her eyes, she was determined to get her friends back but how could she when she was alone-

"OOOHF!" She had been plowing along the shelves picking books off at random when she tripped over a pair of outstretched legs and landed in someone's lap. Her heart leapt into her throat and she pulled out her wand,

"Lumos." The light of her wand brought two faces into view and she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Fred? George?" Hermione's voice was soft, she had been mistaken when she thought she was alone, apparently these two had continued to search as well until-by the looks of it- they fell asleep.

The two red headed twins in question blearily opened their eyes and looked around. The one she had landed on looked down at her,

"Morning Granger. What a lovely wake up call." He grinned and Hermione could feel the blush heating her cheeks.

"Oh George! I'm so sorry! I tripped!" She made to get up but was pulled back by a pair of strong arms around her waist, making her blush even harder.

"Granger you need to take a break. Harry and Addie can take care of themselves, they won't mind if you take a nap. You've been at it for hours, and these books aren't going anywhere." Fred nodded as his twin spoke, and Hermione gave a resigned sigh. Running her fingers through her tangled hair she felt tears spill over onto her cheeks,

"I'm so worried though. Everything they've already been through and n-now th-this." Tears began flowing harder and Fred reached over and wiped them away,

"Don't cry Granger. We'll find them. But you need to rest now." George grunted in agreement.

Hermione took a deep breath trying to get her emotions under control. Then she laid her head on George's chest, feeling safe with his arms around her. 'I guess I was tired' she thought as her eyes started to close. She didn't even notice as George conjured a blanket and wrapped it around the both of them.

Fred watched his twin fall asleep with Hermione Granger in his arms and smiled. Then, he rose to his feet and padded towards the back of the library. Pushing and pulling a few books until a shelf popped out of the wall, he slid it aside and found the hidden spot where he and Addie used to study. Well, she would study and he would work on his inventions or try to distract her. It was a hidden little alcove and had been untouched by the battle. He smiled as he remembered her telling him how this secret shelf was exactly like the kind in all those muggle picture things she liked when she was little- what were they called? Toonies or something like that. She liked Scooby Doo, which was about a talking dog that solved mysteries -although he thought it sounded more like someone got stuck in their animagus form.

Sinking down onto the small couch he grabbed the sweater that was hanging on one of the chairs. It was one of his old Quidditch sweaters that Addie had stolen and he brought it to his nose, bringing in her scent. Then he laid back, still clutching the sweater and the tears he had been holding in for so long started leaking out of his eyes,

"Oh Addie. Where are you?"

* * *

"Oh Addie. Where are you?"

Addie jumped. She knew she was dreaming. How else would she be out near the Black Lake in the middle of winter and not be cold in only a t-shirt? Plus how could she be hearing Fred's voice? Answer: she couldn't. But that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy this.

"Freddie?" She called out his name, hoping her dream would pop him into existence.

"Addie?!" His voice was closer now and she spun in circles trying to find him. Then all the sudden there he was, walking towards her through the snow. They locked eyes and she let out a strangled sob, running to close the distance between them.

"Fred!" She leapt into his arms and was surprised when she felt the warmth radiating from him. She nuzzled into his neck and clung to him tightly.

"Addie. Oh Addie. Is this real? Am I dreaming? Merlin Addie, where did you go?" Fred was murmuring into her hair.

She pulled back and gazed into his face, "Wait. You think this is your dream? Nuh uh, this is _my_ dream! That's why you're here! I'm dreaming! Aren't I?" Her voice was laced with a hint of panic.

Slowly the pair backed away from each other. Fred looked at Addie and swallowed,

"Addie where are you right now?"

"I'm in the Hospital Wing. But I'm in 1976! I saw my dad; he's 17! And James and Lily are here too!"

Fred gaped at her, "Sorry, what? It sounded like you just said you're in 1976."

She nodded, "Fred. I want to come home. But, Harry got to meet his dad and I get to see mine and I know it's so selfish but I want to spend time with them! We could change everything! We could make everything different and save so many people!" her voice was thick with hope.

"Baby, you can't change the past. You know that. You need to come home, we need you back here." He reached out and pulled her back into his arms. She pulled away immediately though and glared up at him,

"No, you don't _need_ me there. If this isn't a dream, and you're really here then you can tell me the truth. Why were you with Angelina when you know I lo-" She broke off suddenly, a pink flush staining her cheeks. She was not about to tell him she loved him again after the way he reacted the first time.

Fred gazed at Addie sadly. He would tell her the truth, but even to him it sounded so ridiculous he was sure she wouldn't believe him,

"I swear Addie, I had nothing to do with that. She just came out of nowhere, and I was so shocked and-and I guess I wasn't thinking straight, but I couldn't move! I finally pushed her away and asked her what the hell she was doing, and then I saw you. And you were crying. But you disappeared before I could do anything to fix it. I'm so sorry, I never wanted it to happen, I would never ever hurt you like that you have to believe me!" His voice broke on the last sentence as he begged her.

She stared at him, her face blank as she tried to make sense of his words. Fred was getting anxious as the minutes ticked by and she stayed silent. He spoke again, nervous to how she would receive his next words,

"Addie. You know I would never do that to you. You _know_ that. We were together for almost 2 years and I never should have broken up with you when you went on the run with Harry, it was so stupid of me-" He saw her open her mouth but raised his hand to silence her- "Please let me finish. I hate myself for hurting you like that. I was worried sick every single day, and when I saw you in the Room of Requirement I was so relieved. I was so happy you were alive but I didn't know what to say. What could I have possibly said to you? Then you- you told me you loved me. And I think I might have died and gone to heaven. But again, what could I say to make up for I had done to you? Then all the sudden it was time to fight and you were gone with Harry and the others before I even had a chance to say a word. " He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. Then he took a breath and looked her directly in the eyes, "I love you too. Ever since you helped Georgie and me with our escape, erm I mean early departure from Umbridge I knew I loved you. And I should have said it to you everyday but I didn't. And I'm so sorry, and you can hate me for what happened with Angelina but I just needed you to know."

He was panting slightly when he was done and could feel the prickle of sweat on his palms as he waited for her to say something.

Addie was shocked. She had not expected him to say anything like that, - an explanation about Angelina sure, - but not a declaration of love. She smiled and saw his eyes light up with hope. His face was so openly eager for her response that she nearly laughed out loud. Then she wrapped her arms him and held on tightly,

"Merlin you are such a teddy bear. Who would ever guess that big, tough Fred Weasley is such a sap?" She smiled up at him and he sighed with relief before closing the distance between them and capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

When they broke apart, they each had a wide grin on their face, which was quickly replaced with a look of confusion. There was a huge wall of thick white fog rolling towards them and Fred felt Addie clench his hand.

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know babe, but this isn't a dream remember?" He glanced down at her.

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again quickly as the wind picked up and she felt Fred being pulled away from her,

"What's happening?! Why are you being pulled?!" She yelled at him.

"I don't know!"

A deep voice rumbled from within the fog, "Time is up."

Addie and Fred looked at each other with wide eyes before an invisible force wrenched his hand from hers. He was being pulled rapidly into the fog and she could barely see him when she heard his yell,

"I'll tell Hermione what I know! We'll figure out how to bring you home! I promise!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Something wasn't right. Harry was watching Addie while she slept and he could see emotions playing across her face; confusion, fear, elation, nervousness. He snatched the empty vial from the bedside table and peered at the label.

"Bloody hell. This is not normal." He mumbled.

The label said Dreamless Sleeping Draught, so Addie's face should be as emotionless as a rock. But it wasn't, he glanced at her again and frowned as her lips moved, forming words he could not hear. Addie didn't fight off Dreamless Sleeping Draughts like he did; she never had, so there was no reason for her to do so now. He shook his head in wonder as he slowly and quietly got out of bed. Pulling his invisibility cloak from his pocket- thanking Merlin that they hadn't been searched upon arrival- he crept the length of the hospital wing and slipped out the door.

He strode briskly down the hall heading for the library, when he reached the door he muttered a quick 'Alohamora' and slid inside. He paused a moment before locking the door again and pulling off his cloak. Then he scrunched his eyebrows trying to remember the spell Addie had taught him to summon books on certain subjects.

"Erm.. Literar, no that's… um Attraci, no….bloody hell…Attra…Librum, Merlin why can't I remember! Attrahunt Librum! That's it! Okay um, Attrahunt Librum de Dreamless Sleeping Draught."

He held his breath until he saw a few books floating steadily towards him. Snatching them out of the air he sat down at the nearest table and starting flicking through the pages looking for anything that could break a Dreamless Sleeping Draught's hold on the mind.

The faintest rays of light were peeking over the horizon when Harry finally sat back, shock and exhaustion clear on his face. He was surrounded, by towers of books and his eyes hurt from squinting at the small writing for so long.

"Merlin. Why is it always the most ridiculous stuff?"

He flicked his wand and watched the books return themselves before pulling his cloak over his shoulders and making his way back to the hospital wing. He snuck by Madame Pomfrey's office and silently climbed into bed. He stuffed his cloak deep into his pocket and closed his eyes, sinking into a well-deserved sleep.

* * *

A/N: Attrahunt Librum de is Latin for 'Attract a book about'. I made it up and I used google translate to find the words for it so sorry to anyone who speaks Latin if this isn't correct! Also, sorry this was such a short chapter, I'll make up for it when I post the next one. Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What are you on about?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had exams and been super stressed!**

* * *

Addie groaned, her head was killing her! She slowly opened her eyes and grimaced when her head throbbed. Sitting up, she stretched until she felt her back crack and then her eyes widened,

"Oh Merlin! HARRY!" She clambered out of her bed and scooted over to his. She shook him awake and was surprised to see deep purple bags under his eyes.

"W-what? Shit. It's too early. Go away." He rolled over and yanked the covers over his head.

Rolling her eyes Addie walked back to her own bed. She slid under the covers and then rolled to face Harry, propping herself up on one hand.

"Harrrryy! Wake up! I had the craziest dream last night! I want to tell you about it!"

At that Harry shot up and turned to face her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Alright, think about what you just said and tell me what's wrong with it." He studied her as she sunk into thought,

"I had a dream…it was crazy...crazy dream…" She trailed off as she caught sight of the empty vial. Picking it up she read the label before looking at Harry with wide eyes, "This says Dreamless Sleep….Dreamless! Why was I having a dream?! Why was anything happening!? What the bloody hell!" Her voice rose an octave and Harry glanced towards Madame Pomfrey's office,

"Shush. Tell me what your dream was about." He listened carefully as Addie explained her dream and what was said, and his eyes narrowed when she told him of the voice in the fog.

"Okay. Listen, I noticed last night so I spent a few hours in the library and I found some crazy stuff. Seriously Adds, I don't understand it but you get involved with the most complicated stuff." He looked at her and smiled fondly, "In all honesty I'm a bit jealous."

Addie stared and him and snorted, "What the hell are you on about Potter?"

Harry thought for moment before launching into his discovery,

"Last night when I went to the library, I summoned all the books about Dreamless Sleeping Draught. It wasn't until the last book I read that I found a story about a man. He was traveling for work and had been away from his wife for months. He missed her so badly that he started taking the draught so that he wouldn't dream about her. One night he took it, but this time he saw his wife. They talked and laughed and could touch each other. They had control over the dream until right before he woke up. According to the story, the man was hugging his wife when a figure appeared in front of him. The figure was a chubby man with curly hair and a beard. That was all that it said. So I started thinking about who the figure could have been. I used that spell you taught me to summon books about guys fitting that description and this really old book came at me. I started reading it and it was full of myths about the Gods. Well, some were myths and some were true stories. I found one- and I'm no Hermione- but I found one and I think it applies to you. Have you ever heard of Morpheus?" He looked at her expectantly,

"Um, he's the God of sleep isn't he?" Addie was starting to get an inkling of where harry was going with this.

"Yes. He's the God of sleep and more importantly, _dreams_. There is a myth that says that Morpheus – if he feels a pull of longing from two people toward each other- will manipulate their dreamscapes so that they can meet and interact. It's kind of like a vision I suppose. I think that Morpheus allowed you & Fred to see each other last night. I think you caught the attention of the Gods Addie." He sat back awaiting her reaction.

Addie's mind was reeling. This was impossible. Well, improbable at least. But the more she thought about it the more it made sense, the voice in the fog… it fit! That could have been Morpheus. She looked at Harry and saw him staring back at her looking fit to burst,

"That's not all you found, is it?"

He shook his head, "No. After that, I realized that if you had been touched by the Gods with this, then maybe there was another instance when it happened. Like when we were sent here." He saw the light bulb go off and nodded, "Yea. So I got more books –don't tell Hermione- and I found out about Chronos-"

"Father Time?" Addie interrupted,

"Yepp. He controls all of time. There wasn't much about him, so this is a bit of guessing on my part. Chronos had a kid named Chaos, Chaos had a kid named Nyx, Nyx married a guy named Erebus and they gave birth to Morpheus. I know that all the Gods are interrelated but there is a pretty direct line between Chronos and Morpheus. I think – and I might be wrong –but I think that Chronos felt the same pulling of longing from us that Morpheus felt between you and Fred. Do you remember what you said before that light hit us?"

Addie nodded, "I said I wanted to see my dad and you agreed… Merlin's pants! You think that Chronos sent us back here because we both wanted to see our dads so badly!"

Harry nodded, "For some reason, the Gods have taken a liking to you. It's absolutely mental, but it's awesome."

They both smiled and Harry walked over to join Addie on her bed. He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. They sat in silence for a while until Addie spoke,

"We should tell Dumbledore. I don't know what he'll be able to do. If the Gods really are involved, magic isn't going to do much, but we should tell him nonetheless."

"I suppose. Want to go before Pomfrey wakes up?"

At Addie's grunt of ascent, Harry stood up. Wrapping the cloak around themselves the duo slipped silently out the door and made their way to the headmaster's office, each lost in their own thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Dumbledore was gazing at Harry and Addie over the tops of his glasses and Addie squirmed uncomfortably, she wasn't used to being on the receiving end of his twinkling, piercing stare. Harry on the other hand stared calmly back. Finally, he spoke,

"I must congratulate Mr. Potter, your sleuthing has produced results that sound very much to be true. Forgive me, but why would the two of you have been picked over others? I am curious to what interested the Gods in you."

Harry opened his mouth but shut it again very quickly and looked at Addie. She saw pain in his eyes and knew she would have to be strong for both of them. She pondered her words carefully,

"Well you see sir…Harry and I… we haven't exactly had a good time of it lately. Actually, we never have. And-and I think that we've dealt with things that no one should ever have to deal with. The type of luck we have is shit- pardon me sir- and we have seen more pain and suffering and death than even the most experienced Aurors. And, I think that maybe the Gods took pity on us because we are still kids –yes we're of age- but we're still young. I think maybe they pity us and decided to give us a break. Because- well you see sir- we both wished for the same thing and it was only moments later that we were sent back here by a flash of light."

She let the Headmaster bask in her answer and gripped Harry's hand in her own.

'Merlin.' She thought, 'don't let him ask what we've been through.' Seconds later she rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders as Dumbledore spoke,

"Perhaps it is time that you fill me in on your whole story." Harry groaned and nudged Addie who rolled her eyes again. Taking a deep breath she plunged in without warning. Starting at the beginning she spoke of Harry's childhood and of her own upbringing. She spoke of her dad's escape from prison- including what put him there. She spoke of the tournament and the Department of Mysteries and of the Headmaster's own death. She spoke of the Weasley's and Hermione, Luna and Neville. She talked about Snape and his role as spy. She talked about their year on the run, the torture at Malfoy Manor, the Horcruxes. She spoke of the Final Battle, all the torture, the fighting, the deaths. She talked about Teddy, about Remus and Tonks, about her dad. She talked about when Voldemort finally died. She talked for the better part of 2 hours, Harry interrupting to add his own details. She laughed and cried, but she told him everything. When she finished he handed her a glass of water and then flicked his wand at the door.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, Addie glanced at the door and then at Harry. She saw that his gaze was locked on the far corner of the room and she followed it with her own eyes. Trying to keep her features neutral she saw the familiar ripple of the invisibility cloak as it moved. She gripped Harry's hand tighter and then fixed the Headmaster with a piercing gaze.

"So sir, were you aware we had eavesdroppers? Or were you just not going to tell us?"

To her and Harry's extreme satisfaction, Dumbledore had the grace to look sheepish- but that was nothing compared to the facial expressions of the four Mauraders as they came out from under the cloak.


	10. Chapter 10

_But that was nothing compared to the facial expressions of the four Marauders as they came from under the cloak._

* * *

James came first and Harry saw that his dad's face was a mask of pain and grief. His shoulders were slumped and he looked utterly defeated. Then came Peter, who was twitching with nervous fear and shock. Then came Remus whose clenched fists were the only sign of his fury. Last came Sirius and Addie felt her heart break when she saw his blank, indifferent face. She flinched visibly and shrunk into Harry who was looking at Sirius with an expression akin to horror.

Seeing their reactions snapped the others out of their stupor and James and Remus both reached for their wands, glaring at Peter with hatred in their eyes. Correctly interpreting their intentions, Dumbledore summoned all their wands and the conjured four more chairs, gesturing for them to sit down. Sirius, James and Remus dragged their chairs as far from Peter as they could and Addie felt tears sparking in her eyes; blinking rapidly she turned towards Harry and he pulled her into a hug.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and captured their attention,

"I believe that perhaps the best course of action is now up to you two," He nodded to Harry and Addie. "I see from your faces that having these young men know was not your intention." Again he had the grace to look sheepish. Harry opened his mouth angrily but then shut it again quickly. He glanced at the Marauders and then stood up and started pacing, mumbling to himself. Finally he turned to Addie,

"Look, we got sent here because we both wanted to talk to our dads. Well we couldn't exactly do that if they didn't know the full story so I think maybe its better that they eavesdropped because it saves us from telling the story again. So let's do what we came here to do and then we'll be able to go home." He waited for her reaction and nearly collapsed with happiness when she nodded.

"But," She added, "Before we go home we have to wipe their memories. You know how dangerous it is to mess with time Harry. If we screw with the timeline then nothing will be the same and I'm not going to fight that war again. I can't. Before we go- we Obliviate everyone. Everyone-" She turned to Dumbledore, "-except possibly you."

At this there was uproar, Sirius, James and Remus had leapt to their feet and started shouting, but it was Sirius' voice that rose above the others.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU! I WILL NOT GO AROUND OBLIVIOUS WHEN THAT RAT IS PLOTTING TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND AND RUIN OUR LIVES! I. WILL. NOT!" His indifferent expression had broken and his face was red with grief and rage. As he finished yelling he seemed to deflate like a balloon and grasped onto James and Remus, clinging to them with all he had.

Addie felt tears burn her eyes again and she tried her best to blink then back, but she couldn't and within seconds she had dropped her head into her hands and started sobbing. Harry- who had been watching his mentors- immediately dropped to his knees beside her and wrapped her in a comforting hug, tears running down his own face.

"Shh. Shh. Addie it's gonna be okay. Shh." He mumbled.

"it's just n-not f-f-fair!" She stuttered out and then continued to cry. Harry just sat there quietly and waited for her to continue, knowing they were being watched. Finally, Addie composed herself enough to speak again,

"I didn't want this! I didn't ask for this! All this pain and hate! It consumes everyone! I don't want to deal with it anymore." The last sentence was spoken in a whisper.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but shut it again as Addie suddenly sprung to her feet and threw her hands in the air, her eyes on Dumbledore.

"But why? Why can't we change it? Change everything! We know how to kill him we could do it! WE COULD KEEP EVERYONE FROM DYING! You could Obliviate everyone who knows we're from the future except for the ones in this room and we'll change everything! We'll have the lives we deserve!" She was red in the face and pacing furiously around the office.

The Marauders were silent as they watched her but Harry saw a manic glint in Sirius' eyes. He smirked when he saw it because he knew that if Addie could convince the Marauders then Dumbledore would let them. But then he blanched and leapt to his feet.

"ADDIE! THE CHAMBER! If I can get to the basilisk we could make it an ally and Ginny would be okay! Addie, we could stop the war before it even starts!" He stared at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"Harry. What if we do but we change too much? What if we aren't born? What if we are killing ourselves by changing too much? Oh Merlin I think I'm going to be sick." She barely made it to the rubbish bin before being violently sick. It was at this point that Dumbledore spoke,

"I think perhaps we should take this step by step. Our first step will be to wipe the memories of everyone except for ourselves and then we shall go from there." He smiled benignly, "I do in fact know of a potion that will work as a mass Obliviation technique, I will have Horace begin the brewing process. If you'll excuse me." With a swish of his robes, Dumbledore swept out of the room.

Sirius glances at his brothers in all but blood and then strode over to Addie. Taking her wrist he pulled her into a hug and then guided her over to a chair. Pushing her into it he knelt in front of her and stared into her eyes –_his_ eyes.

"Um, listen. I was thinking. And maybe you shouldn't change things. I don't want my friends to die, but I don't want you to make a mistake and make the future a dark place. I-I really, _really_ don't want my friends to die." He stared into her eyes and widened his own slightly as though trying to make a point. Addie caught on quickly-she was her father's daughter after all-and gave a barely noticeable nod of her head. With relief evident in his eyes Sirius continued, "Please. Do what you can but don't throw your future away. You're happy now with what you've achieved and even though we aren't there for you"-he gestured to the other Marauders – "we're all together. So I'm sure we're as happy as we can be considering we're dead."

Remus and James who had been shocked by what Sirius had been saying finally started to understand. Remus cleared his throat,

"Y-you said I have a son?" His face betrayed his nerves and Addie smiled,

"Yes. His name is Teddy and he's beautiful." Remus smiled wide and sank back into his chair,

"You'll take care of him? If I can't be there for him…will you tell him about me? About all of us, and what we died for?"

Harry nodded, "Of course. You have my word that I'll tell him everything."

Remus nodded gratefully, "Then I agree with Sirius. Maybe it would be best if you didn't change things. You have lives that you are used to, don't change things that don't need to be changed. Fate has an interesting way of getting what she wants anyway."

Addie and Harry looked at him in shock. But then James stepped up,

"Look. I don't want to die. I don't want my brother to betray me. I don't want my son to grow up without me. I don't want to miss out on your life! But—" he swallowed hard—"but I also agree. I think we should let things run their course."

Addie and Harry were gaping at the three with wide eyes. "Y-you're serious?" Addie stammered. They nodded.

Addie squared her shoulders and marched up to her dad, throwing her arms around him and holding on for dear life. Harry did the same and then they hugged Remus and James. Turning to Peter, Addie crossed her arms,

"I blame you for everything." Her hiss was sharp and biting and the boy flinched. Then she softened, "But I understand what it's like not knowing where you fit in. I know what it's like fearing for your life. But you're stronger than you think, you just have to make the right decision."

With a click of the door, Dumbledore chose that moment to return and he greeted them all with a smile. Looking into Harry's eyes his smile widened.

"Ah I see you have come to a decision. The potion should be ready by breakfast, I suggest you spend your time wisely."

The group of six left the office and made their way to the Gryffindor common room. Peter, understanding that he was not welcome, scurried to his dorm while the remaining five stayed up swapping stories until the sun's first rays were crossing the sky.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I'm suffering writers block and it makes it hard to find the motivation to fight through it when no one reviews! I need to know if people want me to continue with this story! Thanks,**

**Goaliebaby**


	11. AN

Hey there lovely readers! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been unbelievably busy. School is really hectic right now and I've also been spending a lot of time at the gym.. summer will be here soon! Gotta get that beach bod you know!

I also have hit a bit of a writers block and don't have the time to sit down and really think about what comes next- I have a general idea but my muse seems to have gone on vacation.

Speaking of vacation, I have spring break coming up in a few weeks. I plan on being gone for part of it BUTTTTTTT the other part I will definitely have time to get (hopefully) a few more chapters up.

Please stay with me guys! I know how frustrating it can be when there are no updates for a long time. But I'll try my best to get back in the game!

Lovee ya'll

Goaliebaby


	12. Chapter 11

Addie surveyed her family. Harry was telling the three marauders the tales of his school years. They had cheered for the troll's defeat, been properly horrified by the chamber and were now listening to how Sirius escaped prison.

She gazed at her dad, drinking in his features and smiling lightly at how young and carefree he was. Her eyes darkened as she realized how much his life would change in the next two years, but she shook it off. She would try her best to keep her dad out of prison, she didn't care what it took. She sighed and cleared her mind, content with watching the four boys laugh together.

* * *

"Seriously Marlene! They are all down in the common room! Why can't we go down and talk to them?"

Marlene McKinnon rolled her eyes at her best friend. She had been listening to Lily rant about how she wanted to talk to the kids from the future for the last hour.

"Lily. Stop. Those are James and Sirius' children! They are getting to meet their kids, and by the looks of it, those kids just came from battle. Give them some space. You wouldn't want James barging in asking questions if you were with your kid from the future now, would you?"

Lily flushed and looked at the ground, "No."

"Exactly. So give them the space they need. If they decide they want to talk to others outside of their family then maybe you will get your opportunity, but they might not. I wouldn't want to talk to strangers if I was them."

Lily groaned. "You're right. It just sucks! Potter gets to talk to his kid from the future! He could ask all sorts of questions, but he is probably just talking about pranks!"

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Lily! Shut up! You have no idea what James OR Sirius are talking about with them! But it is also none of your business. If they want to talk about pranks then they are going to talk about pranks. It really is not your business. So just read a book or something because I am sick of arguing about this. Now, I'm going to take a shower and you better stay in this room. If you go down there and interrupt them, so help me, I will hex you to next week." She grabbed her towel and stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Lily blinked in shock. Then she shook her head and trudged to her bed to sit down. 'Marlene is right,' she thought, 'It really isn't my business. Why am I so concerned about what James does with his kid?' She bolted to her feet, '_James?!_ No, no, no! _Potter!_ His name is _Potter!_' She groaned and flopped back on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

"Hermione….Mione!...pssst." Fred poked Hermione's arm while simultaneously nudging George with his foot. "Pssst. George! Mione!" His twin merely clutched the girl even tighter in his arms and frowned slightly. Fred snorted and then raised his wand, "Aquamenti!"

"AHHHHH!"

"BUGGER!"

Fred smiled slightly as he admired his handiwork and then waited as the dripping duo untangled themselves from each other, coming to stand in front of him, each with a deadly glare. Hermione was flushed beet root red and George glanced at her with a self satisfied smile.

Clearing his throat Fred got their attention, "I have to tell you guys something."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "What could possibly be so important that you had to completely SOAK me to tell me!? What on earth could you have to say that would merit such an unbelievably rude-"

"I know where Addie and Harry are." Fred cut her off.

There was a shocked silence. George felt his jaw drop and he looked at his brother, deep into his eyes, and saw the twinkle of hope that was glimmering there. He grinned as he felt the hope spark, it was as though a balloon was inflating inside him and he felt Hermione sway beside him and knew she felt it too.

"WHERE?!"

Fred ushered them to some chairs and sat them down before launching into his story. He tried to explain every small detail that he could remember, each word of the conversations, and how the dream ended. Hermione was furiously taking notes, ink spattering across her hands and occasionally onto her face. George sat pensively as he listened to his brother but he could help the smile that bloomed on his face. When Fred finished talking, George reached over and clapped him on the shoulder,

"Congrats Gred! I never thought you would be the one to figure out something before our resident bookworm over here!" He slung an arm around Hermione as she blushed. "But I think the most important part is that you guys love each other! If we weren't in for a day full of books and research I would break out the fire whiskey right now!"

There was a beat of silence before,

"Oh HONESTLY." Hermione flicked her wand at the door and seconds later a bottle and three glasses came zooming to their table.

The twins gaped at her but she merely rolled her eyes,

"I was on the run with Harry and Ron for months. I've had my fair share of researching with fire whiskey. This is a cause for celebration! Plus, I always have sobering and hangover potions on hand." She smiled at Fred as she gave them each a glass,

"Congrats Freddie. I'm really happy for you. So I propose a toast! To Addie and Freddie, may you have much happiness together along with lots of babies! Which is now a possibility because you know where they are, which means we can figure out how to bring them back!"

The trio raised their glasses and the silent library was broken by the _clink! _of cheers. They sat back, each throwing back their drink. There was a content silence as Hermione refilled their cups until,

"So. Who gets the job of telling mum?"

* * *

Peter's eyes were darting around nervously as he crept down the stairs to the common room. He saw his friends sprawled on the ground by the fireplace and his shoulders slumped when he saw how much fun they were having without him. He slunk silently in the shadows across to the portrait hole and clambered out. His felt his left arm tingle with the fear of what he was about to do and he gulped audibly. The Dark Lord couldn't possibly reject him, not with the information he had to offer! He would finally fit in. He would belong.


	13. AN 2

GUYYYSSSS.

You're killing me. Really you are. I posted that last chapter and NO ONE REVIEWED!

I'm not asking you guys to give me praises and happiness but some sort of feedback would be nice. It's really inspirational to hear from readers.

You can give me ideas on where the story should go, you can tell me my story is dumb, you can tell me you like it, you can tell me you think I'm pretty, you can say anything you want! All I'm asking for is that you actually say something.

*Gives puppy dog eyes* Pleasey please please?

Once again my muse is on coffee break, so I've got some rough outlines on how the next chapter will go but I may or may not be basing whether I post it or not on your reviews...or lack thereof.

DON'T BREAK MY HEART MORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!

GoalieBaby


	14. Chapter 12

Addie heard the portrait hole creak and snapped her gaze around. She felt the hair on the back of her neck tingle and slowly rose from her seat by the fire. The others were too preoccupied to notice she was getting up, so she crept quietly out of the common room, in time to see someone disappear around the corner. She frowned and followed, her feet making no noise and her wand clenched tightly in her hand.

She peeked around the corner and narrowed her eyes; Peter was standing there with Malfoy and Snape. A muscle ticked in her jaw and she silently cursed herself for not being more careful and letting Peter out her sight; they knew where his loyalties were, they should have made him take an oath of silence. She stayed hidden in the shadows and listened carefully,

"What makes you think the Dark Lord will want to listen to you. There are others already in his circle with information for him about these time travelers." Malfoy's voice was smooth and Addie cringed, that same voice would cast a spell that would keep her from saving Lavender Brown in the future.

"B-but I h-have information about a p-prophecy and t-the death of P-potter and the m-mudblood Evans." Peter's voice was laced with fear, "H-he m-must l-let me j-join! I-I c-can prevent his d-downfall!"

Addie watched carefully as Snape pressed his wand to Peter's forehead, "Unfortunately for you Pettigrew, Dumbledore has solidified the wards, no one can get in or out nor can we send any owls. How exactly do you propose we tell the Dark Lord of your findings?"

Peter gulped, "I-I'm not q-quite sure." His voice was barely a whisper now.

Malfoy casually twirled his wand between his fingers, "We assume that the wards will allow us through after Dumbledore has modified our memories. Will you still join the Dark Lord even if you don't have information that will save you from torture?" His smirk made Addie shiver.

Peter nodded and answered without hesitation, "Yes. I c-can s-spy for y-you."

Snape gave an oily smile, "Excellent. You will go back to your friends for now Pettigrew, when the time is right we will call for you."

The two Slytherins strode off in the direction of their common room and Peter walked quickly back towards Addie. She sunk into the shadows and watched him pass before falling into step behind him. She followed him back to the common room and slipped in the portrait hole behind him. Watching carefully she saw him hesitate near the Marauders, but continue walking to his dorm and she followed him, her eyes filled with conflicting emotions.

Peter shut the door to his dorm behind him and she ran her fingers through her hair, counting to ten. She had knife strapped at her ankle and her wand but didn't think she would need to use either of them, Peter may be sneaky but he was pants at dueling and she had just come from a war. Without warning she kicked out with her boot-clad foot and knocked the door nearly off the hinges. She stomped in and saw Peter cowering wide-eyed near his bed so she leveled her wand at him,

"Hello Wormtail. Have a seat. I think it's time for you and me to have a little chat." She kept her voice light, but Peter was smart enough to understand that she was not giving him a request. He sat down on his bed, his eyes flickering to his wand. Addie summoned his wand and conjured herself a chair, sitting down in front of Peter and crossing her legs,

"So did you have a nice walk?" The blood drained from his face,

"I d-don't know what you're talking about. I've b-been up h-here the whole t-time!"

She leaned forward, "Listen Peter. I just came from a war torn time period. You are out of your bloody mind if you think I'm going to fall for your pathetic attempt at lying. Now you are going to listen to me carefully _without_ interrupting. Are we clear?"

Peter nodded and wrung his hands, "Y-yes." His eyes darted around the room before landing on her.

"Now listen here bud. I know you just met with Snape and Malfoy. I know you want to join Voldemort," Peter flinched, "And I know you want to trade information about me and Harry and the future for your dark mark. Want to know how I know all this?" He nodded, "I followed you Peter. I followed you the moment you set foot out of the common room. And I listened to everything you talked about with them. I have to say Peter, I am not happy. Don't you remember what I said to you in Dumbledore's office? I told you that you are stronger than you think, that you just have to make the right decision. Tell me Peter, what do you think the right decision is?" She looked at him expectantly.

He fidgeted slightly and looked down at his hands, "T-the right d-decision is t-the one that d-doesn't get you k-killed." He looked up caught her eyes.

Addie clenched her wand until her knuckles turned white, "No Peter. That is not the right decision. The _right_ decision is the one where you stand by your friends. The one where you fight for what is fair and just. The one where people may get killed, but they die a hero and are never forgotten. _That_ is the right decision. And let me tell you a little secret Peter, joining the Death Eaters? That is NOT the right decision."

Peter was staring at her with something akin to fear in his eyes and he swallowed, "B-but I d-don't want to die."

Addie cackled, scaring him, "You don't want to die so you think that joining _Voldemort_is the right idea?!" She was shaking with laughter, "Merlin's pants. You really are stupid!"

Peter flushed as he realized that she was right. Addie looked at him, her laughter gone and her eyes hard, "You listen to me Peter. You listen very carefully. If I find out that you are meeting with the Death Eaters again, I will kill you. One death will change the course of time and it will be for the better. Killing you will allow me free reign to change the future and you better believe I will take that opportunity. Making the right decision is no longer a choice for you to make. You will not become a death eater. You will fight for the light or remain neutral. You will die Peter, everyone does, it's only a matter of when and how."

With those final words Addie stood up and flicked her wand. Peter's eyes drooped shut and he collapsed on his bed in a deep sleep. She turned to the doorway and started walking back to the common room, only to find herself face to face with four pairs of wide eyes. She sighed, she had decided in Dumbledore's office that the future was too bleak to not change, but she had hoped the others wouldn't find out this soon. She locked eyes with Harry but he had his mask in place and she sighed again.

Sirius cleared his throat, "Well I don't know about these wankers, but I'm bloody impressed."

Harry reached and grabbed her wrist, "C'mon. We need to talk. Now."

Addie grimaced but allowed him to drag her to the couch by the fire. He sat her down, cast a quick _muffliato_ and crossed his arms,

"Explain."

Inwardly thankful that she was armed, Addie started talking, "Look Harry, you and I both know that this could go one of two ways. One, we let everything happen the way it has already happened. Two, we change the future. I pick the second option. Personally I would like to have my parents in my life and I know you do too. We could find the Horcruxes while we're in this time and destroy them and then have someone kill Voldemort before Trelawny makes the prophecy. Then it won't come to pass and it doesn't have to be you! That gives us two years to get rid of him. Plenty of time seeing as we did in about 8 months in our time. If I can keep Peter from joining the Death Eaters, that will start a ripple effect, and only good things will happen, starting with your parents not being betrayed and killed!"

She looked up at Harry and saw a small flicker of hope in eyes, "Come on Harry! Please! We have to do this!"

He knelt in front of her, "Would you be willing to die for this?" His question caught her off guard and she didn't answer so he continued, "Would you be willing to not be born? I wouldn't be the same person. I might never become friends with the Weasley's. You might never date Fred. We could turn this whole thing upside down. Everything that will happen is what makes us into the people we are today. Are you willing to change all that?"

He gazed at her and she slumped, "I don't know." The corners of her lips pulled down into a sad frown and he reached out to pull her into a hug.

"That's exactly my point. You think that it might change for the better, but in all honesty it could be much, much worse." He stroked her hair. "Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore in the morning after he wipes everyone's memories."

Addie looked up at him with a pained look in her eyes, "Maybe we should have him wipe _everyone's_ memories. I spent time with my dad tonight. It will never be enough. I could spend years with him and it will never be enough but if we drag it out, won't it just be harder to do in the end? Maybe we should just make them forget us and stay out of sight until we can get back home."

Harry had a tortured look on his face, "Maybe. We'll figure it out in the morning though."

He stood up and cancelled the spell. Taking Addie by the hand he walked over to the staircases where James, Sirius and Remus were standing. Addie reached out and gave them each a back breaking hug, kissing her dad on the cheek, "Goodnight everyone." She walked silently to the girl's dorms.

Harry watched her go and then followed the Marauder's to their own dorms, thoughts swirling in his head. The last thing his conscious mind allowed him was a small voice in the back of his head. _'Is Addie right though? Is this chance too good to pass up?'_


End file.
